Lo que la naturaleza no quita, la guerra se lleva
by Isabella Anna Cullen
Summary: El dia de su boda se habia convertido en el peor de su vida. Le tocaba decir adios al amor de su vida. Edward X Bella. All Human. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy debería haber sido el mejor día de mi vida. Hoy era el día de mi boda. O eso decidimos tiempo atrás, cuando no había guerra ni nada de por medio. Antes de que llegara esa estúpida partida de cartas que nos arrebato a nuestros hombres.

En Forks, el pueblo donde nací y me he criado, existía una tradición que venia del pasado. Los jóvenes, al igual que aquellos que existieron en la antigüedad, contraían matrimonio nada mas salir de la escuela. En un principio, hace aproximadamente un siglo, estos matrimonios no eran mas que entre jóvenes del pueblo, pero al modernizarse, las parejas pasaron a estar formadas en su mayoría por un joven del pueblo y el otro no.

Eso es lo que me había llevado a llevar este anillo en mi dedo. Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde niños. Nuestros padres también se conocieron de niños, por ello éramos tan cercanos. Comenzamos a salir muy jóvenes, con tan solo 16 años y nunca nos habíamos separado. Hasta hace un año.

Todo este tiempo sin el ha sido un calvario y mas sabiendo donde se encontraba. A veces, me permitía recordar aquellos momentos felices que pasamos juntos. Como aquella cena, que nunca olvidare.

**--Flashback—**

Esta noche Edward me llevaba a cenar. No me dijo donde iríamos, simplemente que seria una sorpresa, y el sabe lo poco que me gustan. Por supuesto, Alice estaba enterada, porque se había presentado dos horas antes para jugar a su juego favorito: vestir a Bella. Y, al fin, después de dos horas y poco más de tortura, Alice me llevo a la puerta, la abrió y me dejo allí plantada sin ninguna explicación. Por suerte, Edward ya me esperaba con la puerta de su preciado volvo abierta, permitiéndome el acceso mientras me dedicaba uno de sus muchos halagos.

Cenamos en nuestro restaurante favorito, La Bella Italia, donde fue nuestra primera cita. Fue una cena tranquila, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Cuando hubimos – mas bien el hubo – pagado, nos dirigimos hacia el coche. Cuando nos hubimos puesto en marcha, pensé que iríamos a su casa, o quizás a la mía. Pero me equivocaba.

Nuestro prado tenia un toque mágico aquella suave noche de Junio – agradecía haberme llevado una chaqueta – y mas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Aunque no podía compararse con la imagen de Edward iluminado por ella. Pero al girarme, no fue solo a Edward a quien me encontré, sino también un hermoso anillo en una cajita de terciopelo azul que sostenía este en su mano. Se me acelero el corazón y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

- Bella, te amo. Te he amado toda mi vida. No hay palabras para describir cuanto abarca mi amor por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz y nunca me perdonaría dañarte de ningún modo. Y no hay nada mas que desee que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, como tu marido, tu amante, tu amigo, tu compañero. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

**-- Fin Flashback--**

Y, por supuesto, acepte. Por que lo amaba, porque lo amo. Esa noche fue perfecta, no podía haber imaginado nada mejor. Aquella noche, nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y, mientras dormíamos abrazados, nuestros sueños se llenaban den promesas del futuro. Sin embargo, al llegar la mañana, todos esos planes quedaron olvidados.

**--Flashback--**

Charlábamos animadamente mientras terminábamos el plato de tortitas. Nos habíamos levantado de tan buen humor que habíamos querido prepararnos un buen desayuno. Una vez hubimos terminado. Me dispuse a recoger todo mientras Edward iba a por el correo.

Nuestros padres habían decidido obsequiarnos con una casa, si una casa, con sus dos pisos y su jardín. Perfecta para nosotros y, en un futuro, nuestros hijos.

Edward volvió con el correo en las manos. Observaba una carta fijamente, su rostro sombrío.

- Edward, ¿qué ocurre? – Me acerqué a él preocupada.

- Es una carta del ejército – informó. Lo mire fijamente – Me llaman a la ayuda del país en la guerra de Europa.

- No, de eso nada – Dije alterada. Leí la carta. No, algo tenía que estar mal. Edward no era soldado, no podía ir a la guerra.

- Es lo que dice ahí – Respondió dirigiéndose a la sala.

- No, de eso nada, tu no eres soldado no tienes porque marcharte a luchar a ningún sitio – Le espete. Esta furiosa, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué él?

- ¡No es cuestión de serlo o no! Es lo que dicen y lo que hay que hacer, Bella – Me espetó. Se notaba que estaba molesto.

- Tú no puedes ir. No vayas – Susurre con voz entrecortada. Estaba segura que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir, si no lo hacían ya. Sentí unos fuertes brazos sostenerme.

- Lo siento, Bella. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que ir, no queda otra y lo sabes – Contestó acariciándome la espalda mientras yo me desahogaba.

- P-pero no-o es j-usto. Tu y y-yo nos vamos a c-casar. No p-puedes irt-te –

- Lo se, y te prometo que en cuanto vuelva, no tardare en hacerte mi esposa. Te prometo que volveré, por ti. Te amo, Bella –

**--Fin Flashback--**

Mentiroso. Me hizo una promesa que no ha sabido cumplir.

Pasaron dos meses hasta que partió en aquel avión junto con Emmett, Jasper y otros chicos del pueblo, todos ellos llamados a servir a su patria. Decidimos la fecha de la boda, con él prometiéndome que estaría en la iglesia.

En cierto modo no mentía.

Así, aquí estábamos, en la misma iglesia en la que debíamos casarnos, unir nuestras vidas eternamente, y en su lugar, despedíamos al hombre que he amado durante toda mi vida y al que siempre querré.

Hacia dos semanas que llego la carta, de mano de un militar, acompañada con la bandera reglamentaria. Se me vino el mundo encima. Edward había muerto.

No quise saber como fue ni donde, lo único que importaba era que él ya no iba a volver, que no había cumplido su promesa. La ira se instalo en mí desde ese momento, pero con el paso de los días, la ira dio paso al dolor. Un dolo insoportable que nadie merece.

Todo por culpa de la guerra, de una estúpida guerra con la que no teníamos nada que ver y con la que nuestro pequeño pueblo se había cebado, porque no solo Edward había muerto, sino mas jóvenes que le acompañaban aquel día en ese avión. La única diferencia, que nosotros no tendríamos cuerpo que enterrar.

Así fue como el día de mi boda se convirtió en el funeral de mi prometido. Porque lo que la naturaleza no quita, la guerra se lo lleva.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es mi nueva locura. Hace unos dias soñe con la historia y decidí escribirla. Este es un capitulo o fragmento perteneciente a esta pero de momento no la desarrollaré mas. Quiza cuando tenga mas tiempo y poder seguir escribiendo las demas. Espero que os guste y por favor, una review con un simple ''me ha gustado'' me valdria para seguir con esto. Gracias.**

**PD: Tengo un blog con unas amigas, es _lasescaleras . wordpress . com_ (sin espacios) Hablamos de todo un poco incluyendo el universo Crepusculo.**

**Gracias, Bella Ann.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Isabella Anna Cullen


End file.
